


Lost

by Rose_Turtle



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), CLC (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), Triple H (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Might Get Weird, Might not, Plane Crash, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Violence, also dark, also jackson, and a whole lotta angst, and everyone, heed the warnings, hyuna and edawn are a power couple, injuries, might do relationships, namjoon is also a badass, protect the children, same with chris, they're all stuck on an island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Turtle/pseuds/Rose_Turtle
Summary: When Namjoon opens his eyes, all he can see are treesWhen Chris opens his eyes, he sees exactly where the screams are coming fromWhen Hyuna opens her eyes, she’s neck deep in water, chained to her seatWhen Jisung opens his eyes, his twin is not by his sideWhen Jae opens his eyes, all he can see is the plane he was once in go up in flamesWhen Rosé opens her eyes, all she can think of is ‘what did I do wrong?’Passengers board flight 4419 to South Korea from Australia. 4 hours into their flight, all contact with the plane and crew is lost. Unknown to the outside world, the survivors of flight 4419 band together to face the mysterious and deadly island they find themselves trapped in.





	1. Namjoon

**Author's Note:**

> hi! just a few notes before we start,
> 
> -this story is based off of the tv show Lost, but a lot of significant changes have been made so you absolutely do not have to have watched or even heard of this show before reading this. 
> 
> -since the plane was heading to Korea from Australia, you can assume that everyone has about the same knowledge of English and Korean as they do in real life (with a few exceptions) but I will probably just keep it so that most conversations will be stated in English and any other language I will state or italicize. 
> 
> -heed the warnings!! I'll try to put warnings before any chapter with excessive violence but I may forget! just remember what you clicked on!
> 
> -I cannot stress this enough, these are essentially fictional characters based and inspired by real people. I don't want any of them to actually suffer and I don't hate any of them, if I depict them in a way to make them unlikable or villainous, it's because it fits with the story and not because I hate them. personally I wouldn't write anyone that I'm not fond of or am not familiar with. the more I know them or like them, the more I want to write them. please be nice!!
> 
> -I have a lot of characters in here because i'm multi fandom, but even then, I may want to have more people so anyone you'd like to see in this, comment below and I can try to fit them into the story :) also any relationships, plots, or anything you can put in the comments, I'll try to fit them in!!
> 
> without any further due, enjoy!

When Namjoon opened his eyes all he could see were trees. Tropical trees swayed about serenely, the blue sky peeking out behind the leaves. 

That was when the panic set in.

‘Where the hell am I?’

Every bone in his body ached as he tried to sit up, his clothes were torn to shreds and his knees were in no better shape. Scratches littered his body, some more serious than others, like a giant gash that ran up his forearm.

He tried to recall what had happened before he got here, wherever here was, and how he might have ended up here, surrounded by bamboo and grass. Suddenly, as if opening a floodgate, his memories all poured out at once.

 

{6 hours earlier  
7:19 AM  
Sydney, Australia}

Namjoon strolled into the airport with plenty of time to spare, which was actually quite a rare sight to behold. More often than not, his alarm would disappear, or his car would break down, or some other unfortunate circumstance that only Namjoon could find himself in. Namjoon's alarm had woken him right at 6:30 AM, the taxi to the airport went incredibly smooth with almost no one on the Australian highways, he didn't even get stopped by security during the metal detector test, He magically had time for breakfast with how smoothly his day was going.

Treating himself to a light breakfast in the food court, Namjoon sat back as he thought back to his eventful week. His trip to Australia has definitely been one of his favorite locations as of now, the fresh air, the beaches, the animals, the crabs. He definitely was going to go again, and drag his friends with him as well.

Speaking of friends...

he took out his phone, cracks decorating the screen from dropping it way too many times to count. he pressed the contact titled ~Jin~ but his fingers hovered over the call button.

'crap it's probably around 4 AM in Seoul,' Namjoon thought, deciding it probably wouldn't be the best option to call Jin or any of his friends and risk interrupting their precious sleep. Instead, Namjoon snapped a quick photo of himself and uploaded it onto his instagram account, captioning it with a quick message about leaving to come back home for a small break. As soon as Namjoon had posted it and set down his phone, it blew up with notifications in a few seconds. 

He decided it was almost around time to head to his gate, but he wanted to do one more thing before leaving. With his carry-ons in tow, he made his way to the gift shop, mulling through the trinkets and trashy magazines. It was still fairly early in the morning, so the only people in the small store was himself, the bored looking clerk, and a teenage boy with earbuds in his ears currently looking through the plethora of travel dictionaries on the bottom shelf. Right across from the entrance was a shelf full of little souvenirs; kangaroos with boomerangs, I Love Sydney shirts, and other tourist memorabilia lined the shelves, which was exactly what Namjoon was looking for.

He started walking through the middle isle where the boy was, but unfortunately, the boy hadn't noticed that Namjoon was directly behind him due to his earbuds, and chose this exact time to stand up, bumping right into the elder.

The book the boy had picked, an English to Korean dictionary, skidded to the floor while Namjoon tried to steady the younger boy. The dictionary had landed by Namjoon's feet and he knelt to pick it up, handing it to the boy who looked up at him with awe on his freckled face.

"I know you." The boy stated in a heavy Australian accent. "You're the travel guy. My brother watches you all the time."

Namjoon smiled, it was always nice to be recognized, though he made sure to not let it get to his head. To him, he was just a clumsy, young adult who was obsessed with crabs and posted his travel adventures online with an impressively large following.

"That's me," He replied to the freckled boy, "Sorry about bumping into you, if you've watched even one of my videos you would know I'm a major klutz." 

The comment made the boy laugh. "It's totally ok, my brother's gonna flip when I tell him though." The boy then froze, seemingly recalling something important. "I'm sorry, I have to go." The boy apologized, "But it was super cool meeting you!" He then darted over to the clerk to pay for his dictionary before scurrying off. Namjoon watched him go before turning to the wall of plushies he had his eye on from the start.

His eyes darted between the stuffed kangaroos and sloths of all different shapes and sizes. it was then that his eyes landed on a small koala keychain, with fluffy ears, a large nose and his eyes closed as if taking a nap. It was cute, so Namjoon decided to buy it.

He was just about to pay for it when screams pierced the serene silence of the early morning. The clerk seemed unbothered about it, rolling her eyes at the noise as if it was something she dealt with every day.

"Fan girls." she explained. "Some band, Day2 or something, are here."

Namjoon only nodded before thanking the clerk and making his way back to his gate. The announcement for boarding soon following.  
“Flight 4419 to South Korea from Australia is now boarding, please come at this time, thank you.”

{8:20 AM}

"And in case of emergency, the exits are located at the front and back of the plane,"

Namjoon tried blocking out the speech he'd heard thousands of times, but his eyes kept getting glued to the male flight attendant demonstrating how to use the seat belts and flotation devices. After watching the man mistakenly grab the floatation device while the female was explaining how to use the seat belt, and then jolt in fright by the inflation of the device, Namjoon concluded that the two flight attendants would make a great comedic duo if the flight attendant thing didn't work out.

"Thank you, and if you have any needs, my name is Rosé! I'm fluent in English, Korean, and Italian!" The flight attendant ended cheerfully, blissfully unaware of her partner's mistakes.

Soon after the amusing demonstration, Namjoon closed his eyes, feeling the turbulence as the plane started gaining acceleration and left the ground. He soon began to drift off.

{12:05 PM}

Namjoon awoke to commotion, sleepily opening his eyes as he watched a small crowd form a little ways in front of him, glancing out from his seat in the middle aisle.

The male flight attendant had collapsed, Rosé and another attendant slowly helping him get to his feet. Namjoon could see a small stream of red trickle from his nose. As soon as they got him to his feet, heavy turbulence hit the plane, bouncing the airplane like a rubber ball. The seat belt sign lit up as Rosé dragged the sickly looking man to the nearest empty seat, the one right beside the freckled boy from before and another young boy that looked similar to him, possibly his brother or twin. 

As soon as she got the man fastened, the plane made another huge lurch, nearly flinging the poor girl to the other side of the plane. The turbulence was getting more and more frequent, and with every hit, the impact was stronger. Namjoon quickly waved the girl over, the middle seat was unoccupied. He quickly switched to the middle seat, helping her into the edge seat as everything went to shit. Soon after the oxygen masks swung down, the passengers quickly grabbing them as they felt the tremors of the plane become even more violent.

And then the plane split.

Passengers, luggage, even those still in their seats were mercilessly ripped out of the plane as the aircraft crashed toward the ground. Namjoon squeezed his eyes shut, hoping and praying that this was just a cruel nightmare.

{Present Time}

No.

God no, this couldn't be happening.

Namjoon ignored all the pain in his body as he forced himself up, breaking into a sprint as he ventured through the dense bamboo forest.

He ran through the seemingly endless trees, but as a grim beacon, the farther he went the more he heard the nightmare that awaited him. Stray luggage littered the path, bamboo trees were collapsed from being used as crash pads, he was so close, and that was when he pushed through the last bamboo brush and onto the white sand.

When Namjoon stepped onto the beach, all he could see was chaos.


	2. Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! promise it's not an april fools prank ;)
> 
> I got a lot of hits and kudos already so I tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible, so here ya go!
> 
> each chapter is going to be from a different point of view, last chapter was Namjoon, this time it's Chan from Stray kids, but he will be called Chris in this.
> 
> these first few chapters are short but as time goes on I may lengthen them as these are just introductory chapters right now. I have set protagonists as for right now, but if anyone starts to interest you, comment and I'll probably do more focus chapters on or with them.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Chris opens his eyes he sees exactly where the screams are coming from.

Everywhere.

He’s still in the seat he was in when he first got on the plane, but he’s leaning drastically forward, the plane perched perilously on a slope. The aircraft is half submerged in water, the icy ocean lapping up at his sneakers.

He wants to freak out, scream, cry, but he swallows that fear down. Right now, someone like him can’t be like this, he has to get out of here.

He clumsily undoes his seat belt, fingers shaking from fear, and slides out onto the aisle, using the other seats to slowly pull himself out of the opening above the plane.

He’s about ¾ the way up when he hears screaming from below.

Two people are still at the bottom of the plane, almost neck deep in water. The orange haired woman is screaming, the man is unresponsive, face submerged in water.

Chris quickly slides down the rest of the way to the two, shivering as the cold water submerges him. Hooking his knees around the seats to hold him up, one hand quickly props the man’s face out of the water. 

The man’s not breathing, but they still have time.

He goes to undo his seatbelt and heave the man out. He reaches for the woman's seat belt as well, but she only shakes her head.

“Get him out of here.” she says intensely.

Chris wraps one arm around the man’s waist and starts the even harder descent up the plane, but he has no time for complaining. His consciousness is already in his workplace mindset.

All his limbs are crying out but he keeps moving forward, up until the opening of the plane. The opening is wide and he can see the horrific scene that awaited him rather than hear it now.

The tropical white sand is blemished with shrapnel, luggage, and even seating from the plane. Small fires from the crash also litter the once pure white, untouched sand. People are screaming for help, for loved ones’ names, or just incoherently screaming from the traumatic experience.

He jumps off the ledge of the demolished aircraft, hurrying as he feels the man’s heartbeat slow even more. He sets the man down as soon as he touches the ground, getting to work trying to resuscitate him.

He leans the unconscious man’s head back and plugs his nose, beginning to give him mouth to mouth to bring air back to his lungs. He’s trained in this, he knows exactly what to do, but despite that, a huge weight seemed to fall off his shoulders as the man started coughing up water. The man leaned over to the side, gagging, as Chris sat back, gazing out into the chaos again.

Out from the forest, a man stumbles out of the bamboo, dazed, but overall unharmed despite a few scratches. He waves the man over, who quickly turns him.

“I need you to take this man over there, away from the wreckage.” Chris quickly explains, gesturing towards a relatively clean patch of sand about 100 meters away. “Make that a meeting point, evacuate any children, elderly or injured away from here.”

The man looks overwhelmed, but still nods with a new found fire in his eyes.

“Thank you…”

“Namjoon. It’s Namjoon.” The man supplies, offering him a grim smile as he picks up the injured man.

Chris begins to run but is stopped.

“What about you?” Namjoon asks him.

“It’s Chris.” He shouts back.

“Are you some sort of doctor or something?”

Chris just shakes his head. 

“No, a nurse.” he shouts, before taking off and heading towards the wreckage again.

The wreckage looked like a warzone as Chris hopped over shrapnel and started guiding people to the meeting point, quickly assessing injuries as he went by.

There was a girl clutching her arm and limping, not serious but he would definitely have to give her stitches if any sewing tools were recovered. 

Feet lay unmoving under a large piece of the plane, body most definitely crushed beyond recognition under it. It was too late to save whoever it was underneath, so he moved on. 

Someone was carrying the sickly male flight attendant that had collapsed minutes before the plane crashed, from what Chris could recollect. He’s honestly surprised he was able to survive the crash, but he’s glad. 

The sickly man’s cheeks are flushed and his bleached bangs stick to his forehead with sweat, despite a few scratches and his irregular breathing, he’s one of the lucky few to make it out unscathed. He started helping the person carry him towards the meeting place where a sizable crowd had formed. 

Then he heard screams.

“SOMEBODY HELP!” a voice cried desperately. The voice belonged to a small teenager that was scurrying around the wreck site like a small rodent, tears soaking his cheeks.

“MY BROTHER’S PINNED UNDER THE WRECKAGE!” the boy continued, trying to get the attention of anyone that passed by.

He looked to the other person, who merely nodded. Having made up his mind, Chris ran to the boy, who began crying again after finally getting someone’s attention. He led the older to where his brother was, barely conscious with his lower body pinned by part of the wing.

Chris’s breath hitched at the sight, but he darted forward closer towards the boy.

He obviously couldn’t lift this on his own, and the boy was in no condition to help either, so he started shouting again, gaining the attention of a tall, older man who was currently guiding a girl and another young boy through the wreckage. Though the girl only glared at the man, she continued guiding the younger boy through the site as the man drew closer.

The two took either side of the wreckage holding the boy down, but were struggling to even lift it. Most of the people had luckily been evacuated out but that meant there was almost no one else that could help, that was until Chris saw him.

“Namjoon!” he practically screamed, hoping to any gods out there that he would see or hear him. Namjoon started sprinting towards them, taking up Chris’s spot almost immediately, Chris noticed how the man’s eyes began to widen as he saw the boy under the wreckage.

Chris went to the boy, who hadn’t moved from his spot, eyes still glued to his injured brother. He gripped onto his shoulders, squeezing gently to get the boy to focus on him.

“Hey,” He began gently, noticing how much the boy was shivering. “What’s your name?”

“J-Jisung.” 

“Jisung” Chris repeated, “and what’s your brother’s name?”

“It’s Felix.” Jisung answered, eyes darting back towards his brother again.

“We’re going to get Felix out.” Chris stated, bringing the boy back to reality. “But right now it’s not safe for you here. See over there? That’s a safe spot, everyone’s over there and they’ll keep you safe, okay?”

“But…” Jisung trailed off again.

“Jisung, look at me.” the boy snapped back to attention, “we need to get your brother out, but you can still help. I need you to go over to that spot and make a space for your brother, okay? Make it flat but if you can find some cushions or leaves to spread out on it that would be even better, can you do that?”

Jisung nodded, and Chris found himself fondly ruffling the boy’s hair. “Thank you.”

The boy scurried off after that, and Chris quickly turned to the other two men, waiting for his orders.

He positioned himself by the boy, Felix, while the other two took either side of the wing.

With great effort, the two were able to lift the large object a couple of inches, which was enough for Chris to pull the boy out and away from it. The wing landed with a large thud as it was dropped to the ground.

Finally free from the wreckage, the boy began whimpering, clinging onto Chris’ torn shirt. One of his legs was definitely broken, Chris observed as his fingers felt down his bloody legs. The boy was suffering from a deep gash in his right leg, he’d have to get it cleaned and set quickly but for now the best he could do was put pressure on the wound. He quickly tore the bottom half of his shirt, tying it around the wound to try and stop it from bleeding more. 

“I’ll take him.” the older man offered, and Chris wasn’t going to complain right now. 

He was fucking exhausted.

As the man gathered the boy in his arms, Namjoon and Chris followed closely behind.

Sure enough, Jisung was waiting for them anxiously, a makeshift bed made out of seat cushions torn right off the seat, and fabric stuffed in between the cracks, by his side.

Jisung sprung up as soon as he saw the trio, watching as the man carefully lay the sleeping boy onto the bed.

“Heejun!” 

The man had barely stood up when he was tackled by the girl from before, along with the boy who hugged him more gently than the other. The man, presumably Heejun, cracked a goofy looking smile before being led by the two to a different part of the camp. The two remaining watched him leave.

Chris felt a tug on his now half shirt, Jisung stood from behind, staring at him with admiration.

“Thank you.” the boy said quietly, Chris only smiled and ruffled the boy’s mousy hair again, this time earning a smile from him.

The sun was beginning to set, burning the sky in intense amber and soft pinks.

“What should we do?” Chris asked Namjoon, the two still sitting by the two brothers.

Namjoon turned to him amusedly, “shouldn’t I be asking you that?” 

Chris just shook his head, “I’m hardly a leader, I’m just a nurse.”

The other chuckled again, “and what, I’m the leader of the group now?”

Chris shrugged, “you were able to get everyone to safety, and you were so calm throughout everything, I barely managed to keep it all down.”

Namjoon just looked out calmly at the sky, “if you want me to be, I’m fine with it, but don’t diminish all that you did today too. You’re our nurse now, and you’ve saved many lives just today.”

He smiled at that, “thanks. so what should we do now leader?”

Namjoon stood up, “we need to create shelter and fire for the night, maybe a tent for the injured, one for you near that one, then assess resources and anything that might come in handy. Sound like a plan?”

Chris nodded, then leaned back, letting his eyes rest for a couple seconds. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	3. Hyuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-T I'm so sorry it's late!!! no excuses so let's just get on with it.
> 
> I'll try to edit it and get the next chapter out asap, I just wanted something out soon!
> 
> the queen's here

When Hyuna opens her eyes, she’s neck deep in water, chained to her seat.

Those fucking handcuffs.

She tugs on them furiously but then her eyes dart to the seat beside her.

Hui isn’t moving. His body is slumped forward, and his head is under the water for god knows how long. She tries shifting her body, trying to move Hui’s head out of the water or wake him up but she can’t do shit with these fucking handcuffs-

{1 month earlier  
Sydney, Australia}

“You want to do what?” was the reaction she was expecting from Hui when she randomly decided to tell him her stupid plan she thought of while she was drunk.

Instead, Hui looked almost partially amused. Key word being almost.

Really, he just looked accepting of it. He’d been with her and Hyojong for almost 2 years, he’d put up with enough of her shit to know that her word was god.

He knew he couldn’t stop her, perched on the hotel room love seat like it was her throne.

“As long as we can get the ‘goods’ out of here easily.” Hui said after a long pause. “ but you know I don’t like to draw too much attention.”

Hyuna delicately parted her lips from her plastic champagne glass, leaning back into the shoddy seat of the even shoddier hotel.

“It’s one plane ride. We get on, we get off, pass off the goods and get the money.” She urged to him, tossing him the ‘goods’ they had been discussing.

Hui skillfully caught it in between his finger and thumb: a small USB they had recovered. What was is it they didn’t care, what was important was the amount they’d be getting for said device.

He looked back at Hyuna, Hyojong now resting his head in her lap. Her soft gaze turned playful as she looked back to the other.

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll be great.”

{2 hours before the flight}

It was almost fun being paraded around like the police had won.

But it was even more fun after the switch out.

Hui looked adorably uncomfortable in the stuffy uniform as they walked to their gate. Just because he didn’t argue with her didn’t mean that he was confident in the ridiculous plan she had made up. Hui was always hard to convince, Hyojong on the other hand complied with her like a lost puppy.

She could see him with two other flight attendants, the person at the gate barely glanced at them or their passports, waving them inside absentmindedly.

‘That went easier than I could have hoped for’ Hyuna thought, before being abruptly cut off by a business woman pushing past right between the two, followed closely by two boys.

‘Bitch’ she murmured a bit too loudly, she could have sworn one of the boys mumbled back an ‘I know’.

The boys were far more polite than who she guessed was their mother, opting to go around them rather than through them and mumbling apologies ashamedly.

“We should get going now,” Hui quietly urged Hyuna.

“Can’t wait.” she said sarcastically, knowing she was definitely not going to enjoy the next 20 something hours squished in a metal tin can with handcuffs of all things on her wrists.

‘Now I know’ she thought to herself, trying to push a strand of her brightly coloured hair off her face, ‘Drunk Hyuna officially has no rights.’

Hui gently took her arm and guided her to the gate, both of them putting on their acts for everyone around them as they boarded their plane to freedom.

\---

“Is it too tight?” Hui leaned over to whisper, fortunately they were the only ones in their row, but when more than a hundred people are packed in a tiny metal aircraft with barely an inch of elbow space let alone privacy, it was hard to stay inconspicuous.

She shook her head.

While most people were busy doing their own thing, plugged into their phones or glued to the tv screen, the plane was still full of nosy teenagers and adults, mostly chatty ladies that would listen in on anything they could hear and tell everyone about it.

She internally rolled her eyes, beginning to regret ever deciding to do this. She could have pretended to be literally anyone, she could have pretended to be an idol for god’s sakes, but she just wanted any chance to fuck with the police she could take. Not like they could stop them now, thousands of feet up in the air in the middle of the ocean. They’ll be living it up back in Korea before the police suspect anything.

‘After this job I’m definitely retiring.’ she thought to herself, fighting a smile as she imagined the three of them retired. No more heists, no more getting shot at, no more worrying if either of her boys were ever coming back to her. They’d get fake ids, probably move to a remote tropical island and never go back.

God, she couldn’t wait for this stupid job to be over. She still didn’t even know what the fuck was in that tiny USB, not that she cared.

The handcuffs were fine. They might have chafed a bit while the plane jostled, but they were still loose enough her wrists were getting circulation. The real problem was the length. The handcuffs were tethered to the seat so her arms could only go up so far.

Hui looked empathetic towards Hyuna after one of the real flight attendants began serving refreshments to the passengers. She had to lean forward just to get the plastic cup to her lips.

She slumped back in her seat, the handcuffs jostling a bit with her movement. Something metalic was gently pressed to her fingers, she grasped it without bothering to look to see what it was.

Her partner was looking straight on ahead, but his lips were tilted up in a ghost of a smile. Her fingers tightened around the object in gratitude.

The curtains at the back, separating the different sections parted suddenly. Hyuna darted her eyes away as soon as a familiar tuft of blonde hair appeared at the corner of her eye.

Hyojong stumbled along the aisle, passing Hyuna and almost bumping into the pretty flight attendant that did the demonstration with him before entering the first class compartment.

Their seats were placed close to the front that she could see a slither of the first class section Hyojong went in. 

She could see a part of a guitar case, most definitely belonging to someone in that band that was flying with them.

She recognised some of the members, or at least people that looked like they could be in a band, conversing with others in their seats.

The people they were conversing with included the CEO of the AS Corporation, as well as his younger siblings. They weren’t hard to recognize, they were everywhere in the media. Who she didn’t recognize was another girl with bangs wearing a grey striped sweater talking excitedly with one of the band members.

Hyojong continued to stumble down the aisle, the grey striped girl noticed him, her eyes lingering on his form.

The curtain fell back in place, veiling anything else that happened in there.

Hyuna pursed her lips. Hyojong didn’t look so good, she always loved teasing him for the sickly complexion she had learned to love, but she had never seen him like this before since, well, that time.

Her fingers tightened around the object she had been given, but she eventually decided against it.

‘Prisoners don’t suddenly walk around without their handcuffs out of the blue, Hyuna you idiot.’ she scolded herself. 

‘It’s all an act.’ she kept telling herself, ‘if you reveal yourself then all our efforts will be for nothing’

It was all she could do to keep herself from saying to ‘hell with it’ and springing from her seat to check on her lover.

The young Australian flight attendant soon after followed the man to the other compartment. Hyuna couldn’t see what was happening through the curtains but almost seconds later the curtains parted again.

Hyojong fell through the curtains and slumped in a heap at the front of the aisle.

‘No, no, no’

Hyuna’s heart plummeted to the bottom of her stomach and was trying to force its way back up.

Hui leapt up from his seat, not bothering to school his expression as one of the people he’d learnt to care about the most had passed out right in front of him.

He and the flight attendant carried him past Hyuna, who was having a hard time staying calm, and managed to get him to the nearest empty seat-besides the one right beside Hyuna.

He was (thankfully) carefully placed in the empty seat beside the brothers she saw beforehand. Their mother was nowhere to be seen.

The flight attendant had begun ushering Hui back to his seat, eventually winning out over him as he began making his way back to his seat, glancing back every now and then at their injured partner.

The plane suddenly shook aggressively, the flight attendant nearly flew across the plane before being ushered to the empty seat beside another man.

The plane rattled violently again, and that was when before she could even comprehend what was happening, Hui slumped over, an ugly gash at the back of her head.

The plane was going down, everything was happening all at once. The oxygen masks came down and she was fortunate enough to force her handcuffs to reach towards it and put it on herself and eventually Hui, who was groaning in pain.

The object in her hands dropped to the floor, but she stomped on it with enough force to break it, to keep it in place.

God why was this happening to her.

...

{Present time}

‘Calm down, Hyuna’ she thought to herself, trying to calm down her breathing. She heard movement from above her.

A young man with bleached curly hair had begun scaling up the open shaft of the plane.

Seeing this as her only chance she did the only thing she could do.

She screamed, desperately trying to get his attention.

The man noticed her almost immediately, sliding down into the cold water. His landing splashed her in the face with bone chilling water but being cold and wet was the least of her concerns right now.

With skilled hands the man lifted Hui out of the seat and began checking his vitals, her heart pounding before noticing that the man had not seemed to give up on him. 

He began reaching towards her, possibly to undo her seatbelt as well but she just flinched.

He didn’t have to know yet.

“Go. get him out of here” she practically hissed.

Luckily the curly haired man seemed to understand, and he nodded before hoisting Hui up the incline their craft had created.

She waited until the pair had safely made it out before getting to work.

She was still chained to her seat, and if she didn’t get out now, she was going to die slowly, and horribly.

And Hyuna refused to let that be how she went out.

The object was miraculously still underneath her right foot, but her handicap disabled her from reaching far enough down to the floor to pick it up.

She inhaled sharply at that revelation, but suddenly a lightbulb went off in her head.

She nudged her shoe off her left foot, and very carefully hooked the ring around her big toe, slowly bringing it up.  
Her fingers curled around the object again; a set of keys, before blindly trying to find the keyhole of her handcuffs.

The plane lurched as soon as she was free of her confinements. Moving about a metre more into the water but still causing a lot of damage.

The incline was near impossible to climb up now, leaving only one option for Hyuna.

Taking a large breath of air, she ducked her head in, submerging herself into the murky waters.

She felt her way through the opening, forcing her eyes open to give her at least some sort of vision.

Her lungs started burning, begging for air but she was almost there so she held on for a little longer.

She gasped for air hungrily as she broke the surface of the water. Her orange hair curled around her in the water and veiled her vision.

Pushing her pesky hair out of her stinging eyes she was finally able to see what met her on the crash site.

The section she was in was half in the water, another portion of the aircraft was able to land on the sand.

Her arms felt like jelly, and her legs felt the same, barely able to keep her above the surface.

With one final mental push, she began a steady breaststroke to land. She carried herself up to dry land, but by then she was absolutely spent. 

Her legs gave out and she collapsed on the sand.

She couldn’t move but she could hear everything around her.

People screaming

People leading others to some safe spot.

‘Please, God, if you are real, let them be safe’ she thought to herself groggily.

From the way her head was tilted, she could make out one of the boys Hyojong had been placed with scurrying around the crash site. He was shouting for help. His brother was hurt.

‘Sorry, kid.’ she murmured, before she gave up fighting consciousness.


	4. Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP CHAPTER 4 :)
> 
>  
> 
> gets a little bit heavy, (Han)Jisung's just interesting to write for.
> 
> also sorry if it doesn't make sense or anything, I wrote this at 2 am so hopefully Awake Me can come and edit the mess Barely Awake Me made
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

When Jisung opened his eyes, his twin was not by his side. Any other time, this would not be a big deal, he wasn’t someone who would have a panic attack every time his brother left to get cheetos or something.

Hell, a month ago he wasn’t even aware he had a brother.

He remembered riding on the tiny bit of fame he had when word got out about his twin. He basked in the comments and comparisons his classmates would make, saying his life came out of a k drama, or a soap opera, when to him his life used to be as dull as can be.

He didn’t know what he was expecting when his brother met him in the Sydney airport. A part of him was half expecting a copy and pasted version of himself with a Steve Irwin type accent riding a kangaroo or something. Felix was, well, normal. He forgot there was a thing called Fraternal twins so honestly he should have expected that one.

Somehow he was able to pull himself up to his feet, his legs shaking as he took in the chaos happening around him.

Fear began bubbling up in his chest, causing his breaths to become erratic.

He was alone.

His brother was nowhere in sight.

Scraps from the plane he was just in littered the untouched white sands.

God, Mom was probably still in Sydney after she missed the plane. She probably hates them now.  
He didn’t notice he had started hyperventilating until he was roughly grabbed by an adult, shaking him out of his panic as he was pulled away from the crash zone.

“The hell are you doing out here, Kid?! You’re gonna get killed!” the gruff, burly man began dragging the boy out of the crash site, ignoring his struggles.

“I-I can’t!” Jisung stammered, struggling out of the man’s grip. “M-my brother’s still out there. A-and I need to find him.” 

The man was silent for a moment, before releasing his grip on the boy and walking back the way they came.

“You stay close to me.” he warned darkly. Not wanting to argue with the man, he stuck closely behind the larger man’s back as the two went deeper into the wreckage.

Jisung cupped his hands around his mouth, “FELIX!” he called desperately. He didn’t notice but the other had begun calling out too.

‘Please be alright, please be alright,...” Jisung’s voice had started to get hoarse when he heard shouts.

Out in the distance, Felix was waving them over, another person draped over him.

Jisung broke out into a run, tears of relief flooded his eyes as he enveloped the other in a tight hug.

His little baby brother was okay. His younger twin who was no younger than 9 minutes from the older, but to him, those 9 minutes seemed like years.

“You’re such a crybaby,” Felix teased, ignoring the tears streaming out of his eyes.

Something that sounded like ‘asshole’ could be heard from Jisung as he buried himself in his brother’s t shirt.

They didn’t even notice how long they had been embracing each other until the man from earlier brought them back to their senses again.

The man had hoisted the man that Felix had been attempting to carry and adjusted his weight onto him. Jisung recognized him as the pale flight attendant they had placed beside them minutes before the crash. Or at least he thinks it was minutes.

“There’s a meeting point a little ways away from the crash site,” the man pointed to a group of people in the far distance, “Meet me there.” the man then began carrying the flight attendant away as if he weighed nothing.

Jisung grabbed Felix’s wrist and began pulling him the direction the man left in, disoriented passengers following suit with the man as well.

“C’mon, you heard the man.” Jisung urged, frowning when he felt a tug to his arm.

Felix met his eyes with an uncertain look in his eyes.

“Felix no.”

“But-”

“Felix, you could barely lift that guy on your own. Let people help themselves, we have to worry about us for the moment.”

Felix’s frown deepened. “Isn’t that kind of selfish?”

Jisung dropped his brother’s wrist as he reeled to face him, “Selfish?! Uh, I don’t know if this hasn’t processed in your brain yet, but we were in a fucking plane crash. So yes, I’m going to be a little ‘selfish’ and make sure my little brother and I don’t get fucking killed on this island!”

He went to grab Felix’s hand again but he slapped it away. “I’m not your little brother, I can do things on my own! You didn’t even know I existed until a month ago!”

The boys were yelling at each other now, still in the densest part of the wreckage. Jisung’s face was becoming puffy from yelling.

“Yeah, and I’m beginning to wish I still didn’t know you existed! If it weren’t for you I’d probably be playing video games or sleeping right now, but instead I’m stuck on an island with you!” his breathing had started becoming heavy, he had gotten so caught up in the yelling he wasn’t even focusing on his opponent anymore. He was just yelling for the hell of it now.

He looked back at his brother standing a few metres away, he wasn’t looking at the other either, instead, Felix’s eyes were glued in horror at the wing of the plane that had been leaning up against barely stable wreckage, precariously this whole time.

He looked up at the peice of the plane, frozen to the spot. He still didn’t move when the wreckage buckled under the wing’s weight. He should have, but he didn’t move when Felix had begun sprinting towards him and the falling piece. He didn’t do it voluntarily when his body flung out of the way as the thing tipped over and fell with a loud thud.

Jisung opened his eyes again, and his worst nightmare was set out before him.

He scrambled over to his brother, who was sprawled out on his stomach with part of the plane pinning him down.

“Oh god, oh god, Felix” Jisung was delirious.

Felix had the audacity to smile at him, him. The person who put him in that situation.

“Please, just get help.”

After a few more urges from the other, Jisung sprang up and began hopping over the wreckage with new found determination.

That determination begun to falter as no matter how loud he yelled, no one seemed to listen to him. 

They were too caught up in saving themselves.

He continued bounding over the site, looking for anyone that could help. Most of the survivors were cleared from the crash site, some places he looked he was the only one still in the crash site.

He began feeling panicky now. No one was listening, no one was here, and Felix was still pinned under the wreckage.

“SOMEBODY HELP!” He screamed desperately. People seemed to move quicker as he yelled those words, not wanting to get caught in something that could potentially risk their lives. And as much as he wanted to hate them, he couldn’t blame them. He was just like that as well when it wasn’t someone he cared about in danger.

There were only a few people left, and if he had to go all the way to the so called meeting point where there’s only a possibility that he will get someone to help, it may be too late for Felix.

“MY BROTHER’S PINNED UNDER THE WRECKAGE!” He tried again.

A curly haired man’s head turned towards them, in the middle of helping the man that helped them before, carry the flight attendant.

The older man recognized Jisung, and nodded at the curly haired man as he continued dragging the injured to the camp.

The younger, curly haired man jogged towards him and he felt warm water wet his cheeks.

He began sprinting towards the area Felix was still in, glancing occasionally to make sure the other was still following him.

He heard the other’s breath hitch as soon as he saw the sight, but he still continued walking towards his injured brother.

Before he knew it, the man had been able to call another person over, the first person he saw. Jisung watched as the two began trying to lift the heavy wing to only a little avail. He watched in admiration, that these people were helping fix the mess that he himself got his brother into.

His chest seemed to start feeling tight when he heard his brother whimper.

It was all his fault.

It was almost the hundredth time today, someone broke him out of his thoughts. The curly haired man had gripped his shoulders, grounding him into reality and looking at him with calming dark brown eyes. His hair looked like clouds.

“Hey,” he began gently, like he was some scared animal. (which he may as well be,) “What’s your name?”

“J-Jisung.” he stuttered, still focusing on the other’s face like he was drawn to it.

“Jisung” the man repeated, Jisung unconsciously perked up at the mention of his name. “and what’s your brother’s name?”

“It’s Felix.” Jisung answered, his eyes finding his brother’s again. He didn’t even realize that the man had begun purposely blocking him from seeing the horror behind the kind man, “please…”

Save him  
Don’t let him die  
Take him away from here

There were too many things Jisung wanted the man to do, even though he knew he wasn’t a fairy. He was just a human.

“We’re going to get Felix out.” he stated, his voice drawing Jisung back out of his dark mind. “But right now it’s not safe for you here. See over there? That’s a safe spot, everyone’s over there and they’ll keep you safe, okay?”

Of course they didn’t want him around. He couldn’t do anything to help his brother because he was too weak.

He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to make sure Felix was okay, to at least do something for him.

 

“Jisung, look at me.” he snapped back to attention, “we need to get your brother out, but you can still help. I need you to go over to that spot and make a space for your brother, okay? Make it flat but if you can find some cushions or leaves to spread out on it that would be even better, can you do that?”

Jisung tried to process all that information, but nodded anyway. He felt the man’s hand ruffle his hair like he was a little kid. He saw a small smile ghost the other’s face, and when his hand was lifted off of his head he felt cold.

He nodded again for extra measure and made his way out of the site, aiming to help Felix in the only way he could.

The sun was about to set and Jisung had nearly gone insane gathering everything he needed for felix to lie down on. Some of the passengers had begun affectionately calling him squirrel with the way he had been collecting items for Felix’s bed. His high school nickname may have come back to haunt him but it was sure not going to stop him from making the best makeshift cot made out of shirts and palm leaves Felix had ever lay on.

Three figures emerged from the wreckage, the last ones to ever come out of the wreckage after this day, and Jisung couldn’t wait for them to appear, meeting them halfway. 

They laid Felix on his bed and the cloud haired man was checking the makeshift bandage wrapped around one of Felix’s legs.

Jisung stayed by Felix’s side until he awoke again. Straightening up as he heard the younger stirring.

Relief swept through his body as he saw Felix open his eyes dazily, looking around at his surroundings before his eyes met Jisung’s.

“You absolute idiot.” Jisung whispered happily.

Felix grinned loopily, “Says the idiot who stood under a broken plane wing, dumbass.”

“Okay, I’ll take that.” their laughter became quiet.

“Hey, Felix?”

“Yea,” 

“I’m sorry.” Jisung began, “about what I said before. I’m glad I can be your big brother, even if it’s just the 9 minutes that I get to hold over you.”

Felix squeezed Jisung’s hand reassuringly. “I’m glad too.”

Felix giggled suddenly.

“What?” he asked curiously,

“Well,” Felix started, “I just realized…”

As if they could suddenly communicate telepathically they both knew what the other was going to say,

 

 

“Mom’s gonna kill us.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you got this far!


End file.
